Piège
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Un piège dans lequel Sam va s'engluer.


Auteur : Aurélia

Avertissement : Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un challenge organisé par le forum du CPAF. Le thème, écrire une fic de l'univers de son choix, dans lequel apparaît une autre série « invitée » qui n'est pas réelle.

Univers réel : Stargate

Fandom « invité » : Vous verrez bien !

Saison : La 8 mais Janet est toujours vivante.

Disclaimer le monde de Stargate ne m'appartient pas et celui du fandom invité non plus. !

**Piège**

Prologue

18 mai

La chambre était pleine de monde, un ballet de blouses blanches s'affairait autour du lit où Sam gisait inconsciente. Un voile noir passa devant les yeux du Général O'Neill et il dut s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

Ce n'était hélas, pas la première fois, que Sam était ainsi au bord du gouffre, et à chacun de ces instants, il sentait la pointe acérée d'un épieu lui transpercer le cœur. Vivre sans elle était impossible, il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Même si son corps était capable de bouger et son esprit de penser, son âme serait morte à tout jamais. L'épreuve ultime pour cet homme qui avait déjà tant souffert.

Parmi le brouhaha ambiant quelques mots se frayaient difficilement un chemin à travers sa conscience « ampoule d'adré », « massage», « intuber ». Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que celui de Sam avait cessé de vivre.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini le docteur Frazier vint vers lui. Son visage était grave. Elle tressaillit devant les traits tirés d'O'Neill qui n'avait visiblement pas dormi depuis bien longtemps. Il fit quelques pas chancelants, l'épuisement le gagnait et il avait du mal à tenir debout. Janet s'en aperçut et lui offrit une chaise

-Asseyez vous mon général, vous n'en pouvez plus

-Comment va t-elle docteur ? demanda t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Nous avons fait redémarrer son cœur, mais elle est dans le coma. Malheureusement je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de traitement, ajouta t-elle dans un souffle.

Le regard d'O'Neill était insoutenable, elle se troubla comme prise en faute et essaya de se justifier

-Toute mon équipe est sur le pied de guerre depuis plus d'une semaine. Nous avons fait toutes les analyses possibles mon général, toutes les pistes ont été envisagées et…

Il la coupa brutalement :

-Vous n'avez probablement pas tout exploré ! C'est votre boulot Docteur, vous devez la sauver. Avec une telle infrastructure médicale c'est inconcevable…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, c'était inutile.

Tandis que Janet retournait d'un pas lourd vers son labo, il s'assit au chevet de Sam et lui prit la main, en silence. De toute façon il ne pouvait plus rien dire tellement l'émotion le prenait à la gorge. Finalement il posa sa tête sur le bord du lit et s'endormit d'épuisement.

Première partie

Chapitre1

-Carter ?

-Mon général ?

-Vous étiez à des années lumières d'ici !

Sam se sentit rougir. Elle détestait cela mais elle ne pouvait résister à certain regard inquisiteur de Jack.

Cela le fit sourire

-Vous pensiez à quoi ?

-J'étais en fait en train de réfléchir sur la situation actuelle, dit-elle évasivement.

-Et vos conclusions ?

-Pour le moment aucune mon général. Mais j'ai une petite idée que je voudrais approfondir.

Le général O'Neill était préoccupé, la situation lui échappait et il détestait cela. Perdre le contrôle sur les évènements était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à un commandant de base. Et pourtant c'était bien ce qui se passait.

Des meurtres avaient eu lieu au sein du SGC. Trois personnes avaient été sauvagement assassinées. Un technicien avait eu la gorge tranchée, une jeune femme lieutenant en service à l'infirmerie avait été égorgée, et le troisième soldat s'était vidé de son sang après avoir reçu plusieurs coups portés violemment sur la tête et à la nuque. Ces trois meurtres avaient quelque chose de terrifiant par leur brutalité et leur soudaineté. Ils avaient eu lieu dans la même soirée. Le seul lien entre ces trois personnes était leur travail au SGC., ils n'avaient pas été volés, mais assassinés chez eux le soir. Sans doute connaissaient-ils leur agresseur et lui avaient-ils ouvert la porte sans hésitation.

Et se tournant vers les autres personnes autour de la table le général O'Neill demanda si quelqu'un voulait ajouter quelque chose.

-Oui, commença Daniel, je voulais attirer votre attention sur ce point, les personnes décédées n'ont pas des postes très élevés au SGC, cela me surprend un peu.

-Où voulez vous en venir Daniel ?

-J'essaie de me mettre dans la peau des assassins , si je voulais détruire le SGC, je commencerais par tuer des officiers supérieurs, des gens qui ont un rôle primordial dans la base, comme vous, Teal'c, Sam, ou…

-Vous même Daniel conclut Sam. Il a raison mon général dit –elle en se tournant vers Jack, on dirait plutôt un avertissement, comme si quelque chose de plus grave allait se passer.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout, dit O'Neill en fronçant les sourcils. Faites très attention à vous. Les meurtres ont eu lieu en dehors de la base, je propose que tout le monde reste à la base jusqu'à ce que la situation soit éclaircie. Je vais faire suspendre toutes les permissions. Autre chose ?

Devant les hochements de tête de ses amis il se leva et ferma la porte de son bureau derrière lui.

Un à un ils se levèrent et Sam retourna réfléchir dans son labo. Elle referma soigneusement la porte et s'assit devant une expérience qu'elle avait commencée depuis un moment. Mais elle restait les yeux dans le vague.

Elle avait devant elle les photographies des victimes. Elle étudia soigneusement les blessures. Toutes étaient étranges… comme si….

Non ce n'était pas possible ! Elle se secoua et rangea les photos dans la grande enveloppe. Pourtant elle devrait bien en parler au général O'Neill. Un long frisson la secoua, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça et avait peur que son travail s'en ressente.

Le lendemain elle demanda à voir le général O'Neill. Il était très occupé mais Walter lui dégagea un petit quart d'heure en début d'après midi.

Elle avait bien préparé ce qu'elle devait dire et c'est avec une certaine assurance qu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau du chef de la base.

-Entrez Carter fit la voix calme de Jack. Et asseyez-vous.

-C'est au sujet des meurtres mon général.

O'Neill soupira. L'enquête n'avançait pas d'un iota et toute nouvelle piste serait bonne à prendre.

Elle étala les photos sur le bureau.

-Regardez bien mon général la localisation des blessures

O'Neill prit les photos avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Elles se situent toutes au cou ! et alors ?

-Alors, j'ai pensé que c'était peut être des… vampires. Sa voix avait faibli sur le dernier mot.

-Des vampires ? Vous plaisantez, ça n'existe pas ! dit –il d'une voix péremptoire.

-Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua t-elle de la même façon. On est bien placé pour savoir que beaucoup de choses étranges auxquelles on n'aurait jamais pensé existent bel et bien.

-Là vous marquez un point Carter. Mais tout de même des vampires... Vous êtes sûre que vous ne regardez pas trop la télé ?

Elle regarda Jack au fond des yeux avec une assurance feinte qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Etait-il au courant ? Comment était ce possible ? Son cœur s'emballa brusquement, en aucun cas il ne devait savoir. Elle se raffermit sur ses jambes et dit d'un ton léger :

-Je me demande bien quand j'aurais le temps de la regarder, avec les missions, les rapports, le travail dans mon labo… Elle s'arrêta brusquement de peur d'en dire trop.

-Oui c'est vrai !

-Puis-je chercher dans ce sens mon général ?

-Faites donc, si vous n'avez pas d'autres pistes. Mais ne privilégiez pas que celle là. D'ailleurs j'ai mis Daniel et Teal'c sur le coup. Vous devriez comparer vos conclusions.

Elle se retira et rapidement reprit le chemin de son labo. A peine avait-elle refermé la porte qu'elle se sentit pris de vertiges. Elle s'assit brusquement sur le premier siège venu et se pencha, la tête près des genoux jusqu'à ce que la pièce cesse de tourner. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Depuis quelques jours elle était fatiguée et mit cela le manque de sommeil. Mais elle ne souhaitait en parler à personne, elle avait trop de choses à faire, surtout maintenant…

SGC quelques semaines plus tôt

-Mon général !

La tête de Walter apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte

-Oui qu'y a t-il encore s'impatienta O'Neill.

-Votre rendez-vous de 10 heures est arrivé.

Et comme le général le regardait d'un air interrogateur il ajouta

-Thomas Amati et Dave Stinger …

-Ah oui les nouveaux techniciens ! Faites les entrer.

Les deux hommes s'assirent devant le bureau du général et l'entretien d'embauche commença. Le général les recevait par deux pour gagner du temps. Ce n'était qu'une simple formalité, ils avaient été acceptés par l'état major et O'Neill n'avait pas grand chose à dire dans ce recrutement. Il les recevait juste pour pouvoir mettre une tête sur un nom de listing informatique. L'entretien fut vite expédié et Walter chargé de leur expliquer leur nouveau travail.

SGC de nos jours

Sam se remit au travail, mais deux heures plus tard elle avait mal aux yeux et une migraine tenace lui serrait les tempes. Elle décida d'aller à l'infirmerie. A peine arrivée, elle entendit son nom dans le haut parleur. C'était le général O'Neill qui voulait la voir de toute urgence. Elle rebroussa chemin aussitôt et reprit l'ascenseur qui la mena au niveau 28.

La porte de Jack était ouverte, dès qu'il la vit il lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Asseyez vous Carter lui dit-il comme elle restait debout devant le bureau.

Il l'observa quelques secondes en silence. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller.

Elle paraissait au bord de l'épuisement, les traits tirés, les yeux légèrement rougis comme si elle ne dormait pas assez

-Vous allez bien en ce moment Carter ? Vous paraissez fatiguée lui demanda t-il d'un air inquiet.

-Non, je vais bien mon général répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

-Allons Carter, pas à moi ! Vous êtes pâle à faire peur !

-Un peu de stress sans doute, mais rien d'important mon général. Nous avons enchaîné beaucoup de missions ces temps –ci…

-Je suppose que vous avez encore sauté quelques repas, vos expériences occupent tout votre temps ? dit –il légèrement.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, gênée par le regard inquisiteur de Jack à qui rien n'échappait. « Oh mon dieu s'il savait à quoi je passe mon temps ! » pensa t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité.

-Vous me connaissez bien mon général dit-elle légèrement. Mais je vous assure que je vais bien. Pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ?

Le général O'Neill n'insista pas sachant combien cela lui était pénible qu'on se préoccupât ainsi d'elle. Le téléphone sonnant à cet instant mit fin à l'entretien. Cela soulagea Sam qui curieusement redoutait de rencontrer O'Neill en tête à tête, elle se méfiait de sa perspicacité.

-Je vous verrai plus tard lui souffla t-il en mettant la main sur le haut parleur du téléphone, c'est le président !

Elle se glissa hors du bureau et constata que son mal de tête avait disparu. Elle songea un instant à retourner dans son labo quand Daniel la croisant dans un couloir l'emmena de force au mess.

Je suis sûr que vous n'avez rien avalé depuis ce matin.

Bêtement elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Que je suis émotive en ce moment ! » pensa t-elle. Après le général, Daniel s'occupait de sa santé. Elle se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir de tels amis.

Elle passa une heure très agréable avec Daniel. Celui-ci était toujours passionnant à écouter, il savait trouver des anecdotes savoureuses et Sam se surprit à rire à plusieurs reprises. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé un aussi bon moment.

Puis elle retourna dans son labo et partit se coucher vers 4 heures du matin où elle sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

A 7 heures le lendemain elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Ce n'est que vers 9 heures que l'on commença à s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas son habitude d'arriver en retard au briefing.

-Nous avons dîné ensemble hier soir expliqua Daniel, nous nous sommes quittés vers 21 heures. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait encore travailler une petite heure, et qu'elle irait se coucher ensuite.

Les quartiers de Sam étaient fermés à clé, et son labo était en ordre comme si elle n'y était pas venue depuis longtemps.

Jack fronça les sourcils

-Vous êtes sûr qu'elle a travaillé hier soir, Daniel ? On dirait qu'il n'y a aucune expérience en route.

-Parce que vous vous y connaissez suffisamment ? ironisa Daniel

-Peut être pas, mais je sais reconnaître une couche de poussière quand j'en vois une, j'ai la même à la maison dit-il légèrement en passant son doigt sur une paillasse couverte d'un dépôt blanchâtre.

Inquiet, Jack prit la décision de forcer les quartiers de Sam, il n'aimait pas cela, mais il craignait que la jeune femme ne soit tombée malade, seule et en danger.

Sam était allongée dans le noir, elle semblait dormir profondément. Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises, vint près de son lit toucher son cou, le cœur battait mais à un rythme très lent. Aussitôt il fit venir un brancard et Sam fut transportée à l'infirmerie où Janet l'attendait déjà.

Elle dormit une journée entière et s'étonna de se retrouver dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

Janet était auprès d'elle et l'empêcha de se lever

-Ne bougez pas Sam, vous êtes très faible. Vous avez la tension dangereusement basse et je n'en ai pas encore trouvé la raison.

Le seul fait de s'asseoir dans le lit avait donné des vertiges à Sam et elle se rallongea sans discuter davantage.

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive Janet ?

Elle se sentait étourdie, nauséeuse, et en proie à une faiblesse inconnue chez elle.

-Je vais vous faire passer un IRM du cerveau dans la matinée, mais je pense que vous êtes exténuée, vous ne dormez sans doute pas beaucoup et travaillez plus encore. Vous avez fait de nombreuses missions ces dernières semaines.

Sam ne répondit pas mais le regard interrogateur de Janet la mit mal à l'aise. Celle-ci avait un flair pour comprendre ce que l'on ne lui disait pas.

-Vous avez quelque chose à me dire Sam ?

-Non, Janet je ne crois pas.

Et pour fuir l'œil inquisiteur de son amie elle ferma les yeux.

Quand le général O'Neill vint la voir dans l'après midi il paraissait inquiet malgré un sourire qu'il s'efforçait de rendre naturel. Sam dormait, mais Janet devait le guetter car elle lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau.

-Mon général, l'état du colonel Carter m'inspire les plus vives inquiétudes. Son IRM cérébral n'est pas bon.

Jack avait pâli

-Elle est surmenée c'est sûrement ça dit-il à voix basse.

-C'est plus grave que cela mon général. J'ai détecté sur son IRM une partie plus claire dont je n'arrive pas à trouver l'origine.

-Ça ne peut pas être un excès de travail ?

-C'est possible, mais il me semble que le surcroît de travail ne soit seul en cause. Sur quoi le colonel Carter travaillait-elle actuellement ?

Jack paru embarrassé.

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, en dehors des missions, briefings et rapport, elle travaille beaucoup dans son labo, elle a toujours des expériences en cours, mais ce n'est pas mon domaine et je n'y connais pas grand chose, dit-il avec un sourire contrit.

-Bien sûr mon général, peut être que le docteur Jackson pourrait nous éclairer. Justement le voilà, dit-elle

-Comment va Sam ?

-Je disais au général, pas très bien.

-Vous savez ce que Sam faisait comme expérience en ce moment ?

-Non, vous savez Jack j'ai été très pris par la traduction des tablettes rapportées de P4X789.

- Si on allait fouiller un peu plus son labo, on n'a pas vu grand chose hier.

-Vous n'y pensez pas Jack s'indigna Daniel, c'est personnel !

-Absolument pas ! C'est ce qui vous trompe Daniel le labo est un lieu de travail accessible à tous ceux qui peuvent en avoir besoin. C'est très différent des quartiers.

Daniel murmura quelque chose que Jack préféra ne pas entendre. Ils ouvrirent les tiroirs et les armoires du labo, tout était bien rangé, étiqueté, classé. On aurait dit un labo déserté. Seule une télé et un lecteur de DVD était encore allumé.

-On n'a pas fait attention à ça hier.

-Tiens, elle regarde quoi ?

-On dirait une série ? dit-il en prenant dans ses mains un DVD

-Ce n'est pas possible, Sam ne regarderait pas une série, cela doit être pour son travail.

Au moment où il disait cela Daniel avait glissé un CD dans le lecteur, c'était un épisode de Buffy contre les Vampires. Les DVD étaient empilés au fond d'un tiroir sous le téléviseur, toutes les boites, 7 au total et toutes de la même série.

-Ce n'est pas normal dit Daniel.

Jack sortit de sa torpeur,

-Allez me chercher Teal'c, briefing d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

-Vous pensez à quoi Jack ?

-Pour le moment pas grand chose, il faut qu'on en parle tous ensemble.

A la base tout était désorganisé. L'état de Sam s'aggravait et le général O'Neill avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Les dossiers s'accumulaient sur son bureau. Machinalement il ouvrit une chemise, mais il n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et laissa sa pensée dériver.

Il n'y avait plus eu de meurtres, l'enquête avait piétiné longtemps et s'était terminée sans les conclusions de Sam qui était tombée malade avant d'avoir pu finir ses investigations. La suspicion s'était portée sur le jeune Thomas Anati, nouvellement arrivé dans la base et qui avait la malencontreuse habitude de fourrer son nez partout. Il avait déjà reçu un blâme et le général O'Neill était sur le point de le renvoyer quand celui-ci avait brutalement disparu. De plus des indices concordants faisaient de lui le coupable idéal. Il était parti sans laisser de traces, son appartement à Colorado Springs avait été vidé, son nom enlevé de tous les registres de l'état civil, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

O'Neill ouvrit la mince chemise. Cette intrusion dans la base était inquiétante. Personne n'avait semblé éprouver le moindre doute sur la compétence et l'honnêteté du technicien. La seule chose dont on était sûr c'était que c'était un humain, probablement de la confrérie selon les dires de Daniel. Janet avait été formelle sur ce point, il n'avait pas de symbiote et n'en avait jamais porté.

-Et si c'était un lothar ? avait suggéré Daniel lors d'un briefing, nous savons que les grands maîtres ont souvent des esclaves humains, j'en sais quelques chose, avait –il ajouté en souriant.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Teal'c ? Est-ce qu'un lothar pourrait infiltrer notre base sans qu'on s'en rendre compte ?

-Tout est possible général O'Neill avait répondu froidement Teal'c. Puisque ce sont des humains il est impossible de savoir d'où ils viennent.

Le général O'Neill avait ordonné que l'on fasse une recherche sur toutes les planètes visités récemment, les activités Goa'ulds détectées et l'éventualité qu'un lothar d'un grand maître eut été présent.

Ces réflexions l'amenèrent de nouveau à Sam. Machinalement il prit son téléphone pour appeler l'infirmerie, mais il se ravisa cela faisait à peine une demi heure qu'il avait téléphoné. Janet avait été ferme, on devait la laisser travailler et cela était inutile d'appeler à tout bout de champ. Toutes les hypothèses avaient été avancées, empoisonnement, intoxication, contact avec un objet dangereux émettant des radiations. Pour l'instant cela n'avait rien donné et l'état de Sam empirait d'heure en heure.

Maintenant, elle délirait constamment et réclamait « sa clé », « je veux ma clé » criait-elle. Elle prononçait parfois des mots sans suite, où il était question de Spike, de moines, de Ben, de Dawn. Elle était en sueur en proie à une forte fièvre et avait totalement perdu le contrôle de la réalité. Dans son poing serré elle tenait une petite pierre sculptée dont Janet ne connaissait pas la provenance. Elle la mit dans sa poche pour en parler au général O'Neill.

O'Neill était encore au chevet de Sam, quand Janet revint dans la chambre.

-Mon général, ça ne sert à rien de rester là lui murmura Janet dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir un peu.

-Je suis incapable de fermer l'œil lui répondit-il en soupirant. Je vais m'asseoir près d'elle.

-Comme vous voulez, dit-elle avec résignation.

Il ne servait en effet à rien de vouloir contrer O'Neill. Il avait mauvaise mine, les traits tirés et visiblement il n'avait pas dormi, ni mangé depuis longtemps.

-Ah mon général, j'ai trouvé ceci dans la main de Sam. Et elle lui remit la petite pierre.

-D'où ça vient ?

- Je l'ignore.

Quelques minutes plus tard il fut rejoint par Daniel et Teal'c.

-Jack dit Daniel je crois avoir une idée.

-Vraiment ? fit Jack distraitement.

Le manque de sommeil avait émoussé ses sens. Daniel insistant, ils redescendirent dans la salle de Briefing.

-Alors Daniel qu'avez-vous de si important à dire ?

-Avec Teal'c nous avons passé en revue toutes nos missions depuis trois mois. La planète Gorana nous a occupés la plupart de notre temps et nous avons rencontré beaucoup de monde. Nous avons éliminé les autres planètes où nous sommes allés, P9B654 où nous sommes restés que 2 heures, P7K345 planète glaciaire… P4X789 dont je traduis en ce moment une tablette que Sam n'a jamais touchée. Mais sur Gorana nous y sommes allés plusieurs fois et nous avons reçu des cadeaux…

Jack avait écouté Daniel sans l'interrompre une seule fois ce qui était en soi un exploit !

-En effet, j'ai eu un arc et des flèches, Teal'c aussi je crois, Vous avez eu quoi, Daniel, déjà ?

- Un superbe livre sur l'histoire de la planète. Un trésor… Justement c'est vraiment passionnant car…

Cette fois O'Neill l'interrompit

-Et carter ? Une pierre, une sculpture ou un truc dans ce goût là !

-Oui c'est ça.

-Ceci peut être ? dit O'Neill en posant la pierre sur la table.

-Oui, je crois que c'est celle là.

-Vous avez raison Daniel il faut soumettre ces objets à des tests, il y a peut être quelque chose de dangereux.

O'Neill malgré l'épuisement sentait un regain d'énergie le gagner. Il n'y avait rien de pire que l'impuissance, d'être là à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Quelques heures plus tard le docteur Summers spécialiste accrédité venu exprès de Washington fit son rapport. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années de corpulence moyenne avec une mèche de cheveux noirs qu'il chassait continuellement des yeux. Cela agaça O'Neill qui lui parla d'un ton sec.

-Vos conclusions docteur ?

Le docteur Summers se gratta la gorge comme pour s'éclaircir les idées

-Dans les armes et le livre, il n'y a rien d'anormal. J'ai fait faire tous les tests possibles, Il n'en est pas de même pour la pierre qu'a reçue le colonel Carter. Cet objet émet une faible énergie qu'on ne peut pas repérer avec un examen rapide, mais en soumettant l'objet à un examen plus approfondi avec…

Rien n'agaçait plus O'Neill que les longues palabres expliquant le pourquoi du comment. Il interrompit d'un air agacé le scientifique.

-Allez à l'essentiel.

-Bien si vous voulez, répondit le docteur Summers d'un air vexé. On l'avait prévenu de l'impatience d'O'Neill qui n'aimait pas les longues explications scientifiques mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce fut à ce point.

-Ces radiations ne sont pas apparemment dangereuses car elles n'ont pas d'effet physique comme une exposition au plutonium.

-Je vois dit Jack. Mais qu'elles en sont les conséquences ?

-Nous ne le savons pas encore, mais vu l'état du colonel Carter…

-Continuez vos recherches Docteur, ordonna O'Neill sèchement.

Puis se tournant vers Daniel et Teal'c.

-Vous partez immédiatement pour Gorana, je vous adjoins SG 8 pour vous couvrir.

-Vous ne venez pas avec nous Jack ?

-Non, il vaut mieux que je reste ici. Soyez prudents.

Tandis que Daniel et Teal'c quittaient la salle de réunion pour aller se préparer, Jack rentra d'un pas lourd dans son bureau. Il resta un moment sans rien faire, accablé, puis prenant son téléphone il appela l'infirmerie.

Chapitre 2

Planète Gorana

Le shapaï n'était pas gardé et l'arrivée de SG1 et SG 8 sur Gorana se déroula sans problème. Cependant l'ouverture de la porte ne passa pas inaperçue et bientôt quelques habitants vinrent au devant des visiteurs.

-Nous voulons parler à votre chef immédiatement cria Daniel de loin, c'est très urgent.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis un enfant partit en courant en direction du village. Quelques instants plus tard un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années arriva devant les visiteurs. C'était Tamir.

-Que se passe t-il mes amis ?

-Il faut qu'on se parle en privé dit Teal'c d'un ton sans réplique.

Tamir les fit entrer dans sa propre maison. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce à vivre dont une grande table et une rangée de chaises occupaient tout le centre. Ils restèrent debout et refusèrent de prendre une boisson. Daniel entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

-Avez vous des Goa'ulds sur votre planète ?

Tamir les regarda sans comprendre.

-Des Goa'ulds ? Mais non, il n'y en a plus depuis plusieurs siècles, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Que se passe t-il répéta t-il ?

-Un membre de SG1, le colonel Carter est victime d'une étrange maladie.

-Qu'elle aurait attrapé ici ? c'est impossible, personne n'est malade protesta le chef du village.

Daniel expliqua brièvement la maladie du colonel Carter, suite à la soirée qu'ils avaient passée sur Gorana et au cours de laquelle ils avaient reçu chacun un cadeau.

-C'est la petite sculpture offerte au colonel carter qui est la cause de sa maladie.

-En êtes-vous sûrs s'effara Tamir ?

-Absolument, nous l'avons étudié avec soin, fait subir de nombreux tests, nous sommes catégoriques.

Tamir s'assit lourdement sur un siège.

-Ce sont les enfants du village qui l'ont fabriqué, mais il n'y en a aucun de malade !

Daniel réfléchit un instant et reprit

-Les enfants n'ont pas fait cette sculpture tout seul ? Qui en eu l'idée ?

-Mais leur maîtresse d'école ! C'est une femme du village que je connais très bien, elle est digne de confiance.

-Pouvons-nous la voir ?

-Naturellement, suivez-moi.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'école à quelques maisons de là. C'était une petite école d'une seule classe pour une vingtaine d'enfants seulement.

La classe était terminée, seule l'institutrice, Serina était encore dans les locaux.

Elle montra bien volontiers dans quel matériau avait été sculptée la statuette. Une pierre du pays qui était parfaitement inoffensive.

-Alors nous allons reconstituer le trajet de la statuette. Après avoir été fabriquée qui l'a eu en sa possession ?

-Moi, répondit l'enseignante, je l'ai donné à Tamir qui l'a rangée avec les autres cadeaux qui vous étaient destinés.

-Personne ne l'a touchée autre que vous et Tamir ?

-Non répondit–elle avec franchise, à moins que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans votre maison, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le chef ?

-Je n'ai rien remarqué du tout dit celui-ci. Personne n'est venu chez moi.

-Vous fermez vos portes à clé ?

-Non… bien sûr répondit-il en hésitant. Nous sommes une très petite communauté et nous nous connaissons tous depuis toujours.

Teal'c fit un signe à Daniel et le prit en aparté

-Ils mentent, Daniel Jackson

-Non je ne crois pas. Vous savez sur Abydos, on laissait toujours tout ouvert, on avait confiance, personne n'aurait fait de mal à son voisin.

-Et pourtant je sens qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose.

Et revenant vers Tamir

-Vous n'avez pas eu d'étrangers qui ont débarqué récemment dans votre village ?

Tamir réfléchit un instant.

-Il y a bien Amishah, mais elle est là depuis de nombreuses lunes et j'ai toute confiance en elle.

-Qui est cette Amishah ?

-Une jeune femme vraiment dévouée, elle vient quelque fois s'occuper des enfants pour les travaux manuels, elle est très habile de ses mains.

-Il faut qu'on la voie tout de suite insista Teal'c.

-Elle habite une cabane en bordure du village, vous suivez le sentier vers l'est c'est à peine à un quart d'heure d'ici expliqua l'enseignante. Je peux aller avec vous si vous voulez, cela mettra Amishah en confiance, elle est très timide et discrète. Elle a eu beaucoup de malheurs dans sa vie et nous respectons son besoin de solitude.

-C'est entendu répliqua Teal'c on vous suit.

Par le talkie il appela SG8 et leur expliqua la situation et leur demanda de rester près de la porte au cas où.

Ils traversèrent le village et bientôt atteignirent la lisière de la forêt. La chaleur était éprouvante, Daniel fut en sueur dès les premiers mètres.

Amishah les vit de loin et vint à leur rencontre.

C'était une très belle femme de petite taille, elle pouvait avoir environ 25 ans et elle arborait un sourire radieux.

-Mes amis entrez. Ma maison n'est pas grande, mais faites comme chez vous.

Ils entrèrent précédé par Serina qui connaissait déjà les lieux. La maison était constituée d'une seule pièce avec des murs de rondins. L'ensemble était rustique mais dégageait une impression chaleureuse. Serina après quelques minutes de conversation polie se retira. Elle avait du travail pour préparer sa classe du lendemain.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose, demanda Amishah en se dirigeant vers un buffet bas dans l'angle de la pièce ?

Et sans attendre leur réponse elle posa trois verres et une carafe de vin.

Daniel prit son verre avec prudence

-Un problème docteur Jackson ?

-Non, mais je me méfie des boissons locales répliqua Daniel

-Rassurez vous c'est très léger.

La conversation ne leur apporta pas un éclairage supplémentaire. Amishah leur raconta brièvement son histoire, elle venait d'une région lointaine et avait trouvé refuge dans ce village. Elle gagnait sa vie en aidant l'institutrice avec les enfants. Oui, elle avait aidé les enfants à sculpter la petite pierre, et non, elle ignorait que la pierre avait des pouvoirs maléfiques. C'était une pierre courante qui était souvent utilisée pour fabriquer de petits objets. D'ailleurs elle en avait plusieurs sur sa cheminée qu'elle leur montra. Finalement n'ayant rien appris, ils prirent congé rapidement et retournèrent vers la porte des étoiles.

Chapitre 3

Sur la planète Etoria quelques mois avant ces évènements 

-Que dis-tu de ces hommes ? Qui sont-ils, demanda la reine avec impatience ?

Elle arpentait d'un pas nerveux le sol marbré de la petite pièce où elle recevait son émissaire, un homme de 40 ans environ, homme à tout faire, âme damnée et surtout un excellent espion.

-Ils écument la galaxie depuis plusieurs années et sont cause de la mort de plusieurs Goa'ulds.

-C'est impossible répliqua sèchement la jeune femme. Un Goa'uld est un Dieu et ne peut mourir.

Que l'on puisse énoncer de telles monstruosités la mettait dans un état de rage inouïe. Elle se retint de jeter l'homme contre le mur d'en face.

-Oui ma reine répondit l'homme en s'inclinant.

Il était inutile de discuter quand la reine était en colère. Anati le savait parfaitement. Il valait mieux laisser passer l'orage.

La reine dominant sa colère voulut en savoir plus.

-Qui fait partie de ce groupe ?

-Leur dirigeant s'appelle Jack O'Neill et depuis cette année il dirige leur base sur la Tau'ri. L'équipe principale SG1 a pour chef une femme le colonel Carter. Ils travaillent à trois avec un archéologue du nom de Daniel Jackson et un jaffa Teal'c.

-Ah oui le sholva ! J'en ai entendu parler ! Et tu dis qu'ils sont dans la galaxie depuis plusieurs années ?

-Oui ma reine.

La jeune femme s'assit sur un siège recouvert de velours bleu. Elle pressentait qu'il lui fallait diriger son attaque vers ces hommes. En effet elle n'était qu'une petite Goa'uld obscure, personne ne faisait beaucoup attention à elle dans la galaxie. Si elle voulait prendre une place de choix, il lui fallait faire un coup d'éclat et quoi de mieux que vaincre ce fameux SGC. Ces maudits Taur'is allaient bientôt entendre parler d'elle.

« Je suis restée beaucoup trop longtemps sur cette petite planète éloignée de tout. Je n'aurai pas dû. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, » pensa t-elle.

Puis se tournant vers son espion

-Fais-moi un rapport complet et détaillé sur toutes les activités de ce SG1. Je veux tout savoir, leurs points forts, leur faiblesse. Connaître son ennemi est un premier pas vers la victoire.

L'espion sortit à reculons, en baissant les yeux. La reine se retira dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait de cesse de voir ses ennemis à terre. Avaient-ils vraiment eu l'insolence de croire qu'ils avaient tué des dieux ? Une telle audace méritait un châtiment exemplaire. Maintenant, elle se souvenait de rumeurs parvenues à ses oreilles, mais c'était tellement énorme qu'elle avait fait exécuter ceux qui colportaient de tels mensonges. Cependant le doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

Elle se regarda dans une grande glace en pied qui occupait un coin de l'immense chambre qu'elle avait fait aménager dans le palais. Elle était jeune, ne paraissant pas plus de vingt cinq ans. Le corps de son hôte était remarquable. Mince, de taille un peu trop petite peut être, mais avec une superbe chevelure de miel et un regard vert qu'elle pouvait rendre tout à fait insoutenable. Elle avait choisi cet hôte il y avait maintenant une centaine d'années pour sa beauté et sa finesse, c'était une jeune fille du temple d'Ishtar qui avait consacré sa jeune vie à la déesse, elle était docile et habituée à l'obéissance. Un hôte parfait qui n'offrit aucune résistance quand elle s'empara de son corps.

La déesse était redoutablement intelligente, elle avait régné quelques années sur une planète éloignée ne possédant pas de portes des étoiles, pour éviter l'irruption de visiteurs non désirés. Elle y gouvernait en despote absolu mais cela avait eu l'inconvénient de l'avoir isolée du reste de la galaxie.

C'était une planète agricole, mais elle eut tôt fait d'y convertir les paysans en mineurs sinon expérimentés du moins suffisamment forts pour creuser les mines de naquadah dont le sol disposait généreusement. Elle avait besoin de ce minerai pour s'assurer de technologies puissantes et nécessaires pour satisfaire son ambition. Elle voulait se faire construire un vaisseau de guerre. Mais pour cela il lui fallait beaucoup de naquadah et une armée de jaffas. Elle n'en possédait qu'un petit nombre, mais extrêmement fidèles, prêts à donner leur vie pour elle.

En raison de son isolement elle ignorait nombre d'événements survenus depuis une dizaine d'années. Mais son espion allait revenir très bientôt et elle comblerait rapidement ses lacunes. Il était temps de sortir de sa retraite et de se faire connaître.

Planète Gorana 

Les ombres s'étendaient et palissaient. Le premier soleil était couché depuis quelques minutes déjà et Amishah frissonna resserrant sur ses épaules son châle de soie rouge.

Dans quelques minutes la nuit serait totale, un vent froid se levait déjà et la température chuterait de plusieurs degrés.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois maintenant qu'elle venait sur Gorana. Son espion était revenu et lui avait parlé abondamment des projets du SGC. Une visite était prévue depuis un moment déjà sur la planète et elle avait décidé de venir préparer le terrain. Un soir elle avait débarqué, éperdue, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Tamir le chef du village l'avait reçue avec la générosité qu'il employait avec tous les étrangers. C'était un homme de bien qui se faisait un devoir d'accueillir les visiteurs. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait fui son village situé loin de là, sa famille étant morte sous ses yeux quand son village avait été détruit par des soldats venus de nulle part. Elle parsemait son récit de pauses, faisant semblant de reprendre ses esprits, mais elle jaugeait les réactions de Tamir. Son visage plein de bonté l'écoeurait « comment peut on être aussi stupide et gober une telle histoire ? »

Tamir avait bien voulu qu'elle reste dans le village et lui avait octroyé une cabane en lisière de la forêt. Elle avait refusé la maison en plein centre du bourg, prétextant son chagrin immense et son besoin de solitude. Tamir comprenait… La maison était suffisamment éloignée pour qu'elle puisse aller et venir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Elle arrivait furtivement dans son petit vaisseau, le dissimulait dans des fourrés où personne n'allait et regagnait tranquillement à pied sa cabane.

Elle faisait celle qui ignorait tout de la porte des étoiles, et manifestait même une peur pour les technologies comme si elle était une paysanne comme les autres. Ce rôle lui coûtait mais c'était le prix à payer pour rencontrer SG1 en toute impunité.

Son espion lui avait remis un long rapport. Dans son vaisseau elle l'avait consulté, c'était sous forme d'images. De la vidéo avait-il expliqué. Ces terriens ont de curieuses technologies avait–elle pensé, mais cela lui était bien utile pour mieux les connaître. Durant de longues heures elle avait visionné toutes les images et lu leur biographie détaillée. Le colonel O'Neill ne lui faisait pas peur, c'était un soldat au même titre que les jaffas. Même si c'était un excellent chef, il devait obéissance à ses supérieurs. La personnalité de Daniel Jackson l'étonna, que faisait un archéologue dans une telle équipe ? Si elle fut surprise de découvrir le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la découverte de la porte des étoiles cela ne l'impressionna pas.

Sam avait eu un symbiote Tokr'a, d'elle, elle devrait se méfier. Elle devait garder en elle certains pouvoirs et réminiscences de la vie de son symbiote. Elle passa rapidement sur la biographie de Teal'c. Ce personnage était un ignoble traître, rien que d'y penser elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Elle attendit patiemment faisant des allées et venue entre sa planète et Gorana. Elle y séjournait de plus en plus souvent afin de se faire bien voir des habitants. Elle contraignit sa nature violente et accepta même des invitations à partager un repas ou assister un spectacle donné par les enfants. Elle offrait à tous un visage aimable et bientôt fit partie de la petite communauté. Elle trouva même un emploi à l'école du village.

2 mai

Enfin ! se dit–elle avec un sourire intérieur. La jeune femme dissimula la joie profonde qui l'envahissait, et se glissa au premier rang des spectateurs. Cela ne surprit personne car sa petite taille l'empêchait souvent de bien profiter des spectacles des rues. Gentiment les gens la laissèrent passer.

Daniel, Tealc, Sam et Jack avançaient souriant vers ce peuple qui les avait si bien reçus. Le traité était bien avancé et maintenant ils s'accordaient une petite pause devant une boisson locale que Daniel regardait avec suspicion. Il y trempa seulement les lèvres. Jack et Sam eux n'eurent pas une seconde d'hésitation, et ils burent d'une seule traite. C 'était une boisson alcoolisée certes, mais douce au palais et à la gorge.

Elle avait donné la recette à Tamir car c'était en fait une boisson de sa planète. Un mélange de fruits rouges, et de certaines baies euphorisantes. Les verres se vidaient, bientôt tout le monde fut très gai et les langues se délièrent tandis que les plaisanteries fusaient et les éclats de rire résonnaient dans la douceur du soir.

La jeune femme observait Sam, celle-ci regardait souvent le général O'Neill, elle souriait complaisamment à ses plaisanteries qu'Amishah ne comprenait pas. Avec son intuition naturelle elle remarqua bien vite que l'attirance de Sam pour Jack n'était pas à sens unique. Lui aussi avait des regards tendres quand il posait les yeux sur elle. Cela intéressa la reine qui continuait à les observer en disant juste quelques mots de temps en temps pour ne pas paraître impolie.

A la fin du repas, elle prit le chemin de sa cabane située à environ un kilomètre du village. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu pour calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Elle réfléchissait comment atteindre le SGC dans ses œuvres vives, comment détruire ces maudits terriens qui avaient eu l'audace… Elle s'arrêta pour respirer profondément. Elle eut l'intuition qu'elle devait avancer prudemment, des hommes capables de telles choses devaient avoir des pouvoirs inconnus d'elle et des autres Goa'ulds. Elle frissonna de plaisir et d'anticipation des dangers encourus. Elle se savait forte, beaucoup plus forte qu'eux. Grâce à son espion elle avait appris beaucoup de secrets sur la Tau'ri.

Un jour Anati, avait débarqué sur terre dans un petit vaisseau furtif qu'il dissimula. Il avait réussi le tour de force de se faire engager au SGC. C'était un humain comme les autres, le lothar de la reine et son espion par la même occasion. Technicien de maintenance, il avait accès aux ordinateurs et cela lui facilita la tâche et il espionna le SGC sans que personne ne le remarque. La seule chose qu'il ne put obtenir ce fut le code de l'iris. Celui –ci changeait constamment de façon aléatoire. Chaque code ne durait que le temps d'une mission. Impossible de connaître les chiffres en temps voulu pour pouvoir le transmettre à la reine. Cela lui déplut profondément mais elle se contenta d'éplucher les rapports détaillés. Elle s'attarda longuement sur le rapport confidentiel d'une mission sur une planète Tokr'a où une explosion avait failli tuer le conseiller Persus. Un certain Martouf était devenu traître malgré lui. Une merveilleuse invention des Goa'ulds se dit –elle avec une certaine fierté A cette occasion les Tokr'a avaient fouillé la mémoire du colonel O'Neill et du major Carter. A cette lecture, elle comprit que son intuition avait été la bonne. Il y avait bien un lien autre que professionnels entre les deux militaires. Si elle pouvait détruire Sam, elle détruirait par la même occasion le général O'Neill et affaiblirait le SGC. Ce serait alors le moment lancer une attaque contre la terre.

Elle entra, sa maison était froide. Elle alluma un grand feu, et devant les flammes dansantes, elle eut une idée qu'elle trouva lumineuse.

7 mai 

Les négociations étaient entamées depuis un moment et aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, celui de la signature du traité.

Le silence se fit dans la grande salle quand Tamir prit la parole.

« Peuple de la Terre c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous invite à prendre place au banquet mais avant je voudrais vous offrir quelques cadeaux en signe de notre reconnaissance. Vous nous avez apporté de l'espoir et cela n'a pas de prix. »

En échange de plantes médicinales dont la planète disposaient abondamment et d'un peu de naquadah, Le SGC avait promis une aide militaire, en cas d'attaque des Goa'ulds. C'était un traité tout à l'avantage du SGC car les Goa'ulds n'étaient pas revenus sur la planète depuis plus d'un siècle, du moins le croyait-il. Le minerai n'était plus très abondant, et la planète abandonnée à son sort après de longs siècles de pillage.

La jeune femme ne perdait pas une miette du dialogue qui s'était instauré entre O' Neill et Tamir. Le moment tant attendu arrivait, la remise des cadeaux.

Daniel reçut un livre très ancien sur l'origine de ce peuple. Il prit avec précaution le précieux manuscrit. C'était pour lui un cadeau d'une inestimable valeur car il lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur ce peuple. O'Neill et Teal'c reçurent chacun un arc et des flèches. De beaux objets en bois sculptés. Et Sam une sculpture étrange dans une pierre brune veinée de bleue. Elle eut un regard interrogatif vers Tamir qui s'empressa de lui expliquer que des enfants avaient sculpté pour elle cet objet, mais que malheureusement il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce que cela représentait.

Sam remercia et les assura qu'elle garderait précieusement ce cadeau en souvenir de leur rencontre. Ils remercièrent encore une fois et le festin commença.

Daniel savait beaucoup de choses sur les Goa'ulds en particulier, mais elle trouvait son jugement erroné quand il les critiquait. Elle sentit une bouffée de haine qu'elle dissimula derrière un sourire gracieux. Que d'effort elle devait faire pour dompter sa nature violente. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Elle se retira quelques minutes pour se faire une injection d'un puissant calmant qu'elle gardait dissimulé sur elle en permanence.

Ils se séparèrent avec la promesse de revenir bientôt pour la cueillette des plantes, une équipe médicale s'en chargerait.

La soirée fut fort gaie, la nourriture généreuse et le vin abondant. Pendant la nuit ils dansèrent et au petit matin, O'Neill sonna le repli. La vie continuait au SGC, et il fallait rentrer reprendre le travail.

Quand Amishah revint SG1 avait déjà pris le chemin de la porte des étoiles.

Planète Etoria 22 mai 

La reine s'était levée de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son espion sur la Terre, et ne savait pas si son plan allait fonctionner. Il était revenu quelques jours auparavant pour lui apprendre qu'il avait tué trois personnes du SGC, qui ne s'était pas méfiées le moins du monde. Cela avait été d'une facilité déconcertante.

Les gens de la base en parlaient peu, naturellement il n'avait pas accès aux briefings de SG1 qui se passait toujours dans la grande salle du niveau 27 à laquelle il n'avait pas accès facilement. Il y avait eu une cérémonie pour les trois officiers décédés et elle avait voulu en connaître tous les détails. Anati ne comprenait pas ce goût morbide des Goa'ulds, cependant il s'exécuta devant le regard perçant de la reine.

La reine souriait durant tout ce récit et voulut en savoir plus

-Comment était la femme ? Le colonel Carter ?

-Elle n'était pas à la cérémonie, il paraît qu'elle est malade.

-Malade ? jubila la reine, et qu'a t-elle donc ? Cela doit être bien grave pour déserter une cérémonie en l'honneur de ses amis !

L'espion hésita un instant il ne savait pas ce que la reine attendait de lui et il redoubla de prudence.

-On dit qu'elle a une sorte de dépression nerveuse, c'est le bruit qui court.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ça se manifeste comment ?

-C'est un genre d'épuisement, cela se produit quand on travaille trop ou qu'on ne dort pas assez.

La reine ne répondit pas et fit quelques pas, elle réfléchissait. Etait- ce le moment de lancer une attaque quand SG1 reviendrait pour cueillir les plantes médicinales ? Mais, il était fort probable qu'une autre équipe vienne à la place de SG1. Il fallait absolument les faire venir sous un prétexte fallacieux.

-Tu ne peux plus retourner sur la Tau'ri maintenant, ils te connaissent et savent sans doute déjà que c'est toi l'assassin. Il faudra te débrouiller autrement pour me renseigner

-Oui ma reine, répondit l'espion. Je vais aller sur Gorana me renseigner pour savoir quand les terriens vont revenir.

S'inclinant profondément il prit congé.

SGC Labo de Sam le 15 mai

Sam se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle tenait dans sa main la petite sculpture qu'elle avait reçue en cadeau sur Gorana. C'était une toute petite pierre brune travaillée finement de motifs indéterminés. Mais c'était joli et agréable au toucher. Cette pierre semblait avoir des pouvoirs apaisants, en effet elle était douce et tiède au creux de la main et Sam se sentit plus calme.

Mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Le général attendait les conclusions de ses recherches sur l'éventualité de l'attaque de vampires.

Machinalement, elle alluma son lecteur DVD et y glissa un disque. C'était la saison 5 de Buffy contre les vampires, avec Gloria dans toute sa magnificence et sa folie. Elle lui trouva une ressemblance avec une reine Goa'uld. Une force prodigieuse et une méchanceté inouïe. Elle avait regardé au moins cinq à six fois cette saison. C'était sa préférée. Comme débutait le premier épisode, elle se souvenait combien elle avait été surprise de découvrir que Buffy avait une petite sœur, la première fois qu'elle avait vu cette série.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne pense plus qu'à ça !

Personne à la base ne connaissait son addiction à la série Buffy contre les Vampires et elle s'était bien gardée d'en parler. En effet, pourquoi expliquer à ses petits camarades que les longues heures dans son labo, sans parler des nuits, étaient consacrées au visionnage intensif de cette série. Elle plongeait tour à tour dans les délices ou les affres des amours de Buffy et d'Angel ou de Spike et pas un personnage, pas un vampire, pas un meurtre, pas une réplique ne lui étaient inconnus.

Sam ne se reconnaissait plus. Jamais elle n'avait regardé une série télé autrement que d'un œil distrait. Son travail l'accaparait toute entière, il n'y avait même pas de place pour sa vie privée. D'un geste rageur elle sortit le DVD et le jeta à la poubelle.

Dans un éclair de lucidité elle réalisa combien elle était accro à cette série. Cela devenait ridicule et nuisait à son travail. Elle prenait du retard dans ses rapports, ses missions étaient mal préparées. Même Daniel lui en avait fait la remarque. Et elle avait surpris sur elle le regard interrogatif de Teal'c. Elle s'était alors troublée et avait donné une vague raison de son comportement qui ne les avait pas du tout convaincus.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et se plongea dans la rédaction du dernier rapport de mission. S'efforçant de rester concentrée elle écrivit environ une page sans lever la tête. Comme elle se renfonçait dans son fauteuil son regard fut attiré par le petit disque brillant dans la poubelle. Elle lutta mais il l'attirait irrésistiblement. Dans un mouvement qu'elle ne contrôla pas elle le ramassa, regarda s'il n'y avait pas eu d'éraflures et le remit dans le lecteur. Oubliant tout elle s'immergea totalement dans l'histoire de Gloria.

Chapitre 4

le SGC 19 mai

-Comment va Sam dit Daniel dès qu'il eut franchi la porte

-Elle est toujours dans le coma expliqua Jack sombrement, mais d'après le docteur Frazier son état est stationnaire.

Daniel ne répondit pas. Le visage fermé de Jack n'incitait pas à la palabre ou aux vaines paroles de réconfort.

Ils firent route vers l'infirmerie en silence. Janet les attendait

-Mon général il y a du nouveau. Allons dans mon bureau.

Elle fit face à O'Neill et remarqua le cœur serré combien celui–ci accusait la fatigue. Il était pâle, les traits tirés, avait maigri et son regard était insoutenable.

-J'ai trouvé la cause de la maladie du colonel Carter. Ce ne sont pas des radiations comme nous les entendons, mais plutôt une sorte de drogue.

-Une drogue !

Elle tenait la pierre dans sa main.

-Oui, mon général, Cette pierre n'est apparemment pas dangereuse. Elle apporte même un certain réconfort quand on la tient dans sa main un long moment. Une sorte de bien être, d'euphorie.

-Lâchez ça tout de suite cria O'Neill.

-On ne risque rien à la toucher quelques instants répliqua Janet en souriant. Il faut la garder longtemps dans la main pour qu'elle fasse effet. Comme je vous l'expliquais, c'est une sorte de drogue, très insidieuse car il y a rapidement accoutumance. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer.

-Naturellement, alors si je comprends bien il n'y a pas besoin d'antidote, il suffit d'attendre que Carter ait éliminé toute cette drogue ?

-C'est tout à fait ça mon général, le colonel a fait une overdose, c'est pour cela qu'elle tombée dans le coma.

Jack semblait dubitatif

-Mais quel rapport avec une série télé ? Elle était devenue totalement accro !

-Cette drogue provoque la folie, mais cela dépend des personnes, une autre aurait pu faire de la paranoïa, de la dépression nerveuse, des tentatives de suicide. Chacun réagit avec ses propres préoccupations et centres d'intérêt.

-Oui mais Carter ne regarde jamais la télé !

-Oh elle a du la regarder une fois ou deux et être tombée par hasard sur un épisode de Buffy contre les vampires. Elle a vu le personnage de Gloria qui ressemble à une reine Goa'uld. Paranoïa, grande force physique, folie des grandeurs. Son obsession s'est portée sur ce personnage et elle a fini par confondre la série avec la réalité. Un jour vous m'aviez dit qu'elle pensait que les meurtres étaient dus à des vampires.

-Mais comment ne s'est–elle pas aperçue qu'elle déraillait complètement ? C'est une personne extrêmement rationnelle !

-D'habitude, oui, mais sous l'emprise de la drogue, elle avait complètement perdu ses repères. Mais son obsession était trop forte et elle n'avait pas la force de lutter.

-Elle va s'en sortir n'est ce pas ? murmura t-il

-Oui, elle se réveille petit à petit du coma, mais je ne peux pas vous dire avec certitude qu'elle n'aura pas de séquelles.

Le cœur de Jack se serra

-Elle pourrait rester… il hésitait : folle ?

-Non, mais elle pourrait garder des séquelles neurologiques.

Jack avait pâli.

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ?

-Elle pourrait avoir des problèmes pour parler par exemple, pour marcher.

-Quand le saurez-vous ?

-Dès qu'elle sera complètement réveillée

-Dans combien de temps ?

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Et de savoir que Sam pourrait être diminué le rendait fou.

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Il faut attendre, mon général. Est-ce que le docteur Jackson a trouvé quelque chose sur Gorana ?

-Non, mais j'en saurai un peu plus après le débriefing. Il sortit sur ces mots et se rendit aussitôt au chevet de Sam.

La jeune femme était toujours inconsciente, mais elle bougeait et de temps en temps gémissait dans son sommeil.

-Au moindre signe de changement vous m'appelez docteur !

-Naturellement, mon général.

Pendant le débriefing Daniel et Teal'c parlèrent de leur rencontre avec Tamir, Serina et Amishah.

-C'est sûrement un piège des Goa'ulds conclut Teal'c. Il n'y a qu'eux pour détourner ainsi des objets inoffensifs.

-Cette Serina pourrait elle être une Goa'uld ?

-Non, je ne crois pas dit Daniel. C'est une femme qui a toujours vécu sur Gorana. Par contre, je n'en dirais pas autant d'Amishah.

-Qui est Amishah ?

-Une jeune femme qui travaille aussi à l'école. Nous sommes allés la voir, mais elle m'a paru trop souriante, trop dévouée et désintéressée, et puis elle n'est dans le village que depuis quelques mois.

-Elle pourrait être alliée avec un Goa'uld ?

-Tout est possible O'Neill.

-Dans ce cas, je crois que nous devons en apprendre beaucoup sur elle. Retournez sur Gorana, je veux tout savoir de cette Amishah.

SGC Infirmerie

-Alors Carter on joue à quoi ici ?

Jack était assis près du lit de Sam, il la regardait tandis qu'elle s'éveillait doucement. Le premier visage qu'elle vit fut celui de jack

-Mon général, murmura t-elle d'une voix lasse. Que se passe t-il ?

-Ne bougez surtout pas, vous avez été très malade.

Jack se retourna en souriant vers Janet,

- Elle a l'air bien, elle me reconnaît ! dit-il fièrement.

-Oui mon général, je pense que c'est en bonne voie conclut Janet en souriant.

Deux jours plus tard un briefing eut lieu au pied du lit de la malade.

-De quoi vous souvenez vous Sam ? la questionna Daniel

-De tout en fait. J'étais excessivement nerveuse, débordée de travail, fatiguée, et la petite pierre me faisait beaucoup de bien, du moins au début.

-Elle vous a rendu complètement barjo, murmura le colonel. Qu'allez-vous faire de vos disques ? ajouta –t-il d'un ton léger.

Elle regarda le sans comprendre

-Quels disques ?

-Mais « MachinChose » contre les Vampires ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler mon général, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils rirent et cela leur fit un bien fou. Comme Janet trouvait qu'il y avait un peu trop de monde autour du lit de la malade elle ajouta d'un air sévère

-Bon cela suffit tout le monde dehors ! Allez oust !

-Ils peuvent rester encore un peu, Janet, je vous assure que cela va bien. Avez-vous trouvé ce qui m'a rendue malade demanda t-elle à Daniel ?

-Oui nous pensons que c'est une jeune femme nommée Amishah, qui est responsable.

-Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir rencontrée.

-C'est normal elle devait se dissimuler dans la foule des villageois.

-Bon, pour le moment ne vous préoccupez pas de cela Carter, dit O'Neill mettant fin à la conversation, vous n'avez qu'une seule chose à penser : guérir et vous remettre sur pied rapidement. Cette femme attendra que vous soyez sur pied, prête à repartir en mission et…

-Je vous assure qu'elle n'aura qu'à bien se tenir, répliqua Sam en terminant la phrase de Jack.

Ils s'étaient parfaitement compris.

Fin de la première partie.

29


End file.
